Junk Drawer
by xxhurlyxx
Summary: A place where I put all my good Naruto ideas that I didn't want to make into a full story. I could possibly make it into a full story if enough people like the ideas or story lines. Please review! This is my first story so please be courteous.
1. Demon Hunt

**Please don't leave rude comments (if you even leave a comment). If you don't like the story, don't read it. Also this story contains multiple mini stories, hence the name ****Junk Drawer. ****Warning in ****Demon Hunt ****characters are oc.**

**Disclaimer**: **All characters DO NOT belong to me.**

**Demon Hunt: Part 1 **

"Are you sure you can't hangout? We're probably going to the mall!" Ami tried to sway with a winning smile. The girls beside Ami also smiled and nodded encouragingly at her. Karin covered up her moan of disappointment and said meekly, "I can't! I told old man Kakashi that I would come in to help him get some work done today."

"Geez! You are always working! It's like you never want to hang out with us anymore! Can't you skip a day like you did last time?" Ami fussed and once again the girls surrounding her copied her attitude and glared at Karin.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her 'sometimes friend/sometimes rival', Karin thought about the idea of skipping off work. Last time she had done such a thing, she hadn't been caught; however when she showed up the next day, the old man had tripled her work load and the look he had given her made her cringe. It was as if he had known exactly what she had done.

No there was no way she would do that again. Besides, she was getting tired of dealing with Ami's whiny voice all the time. There was only so much a person could take of Ami at a time.

"Sorry I really have to help out today. You have fun without me though!" she told them cheerfully. Ami huffed and turned away to probably throw a tantrum as the rest of her little group followed after her. "Tch! Bye to you too!" Karin yelled after them but she knew they probably couldn't hear her.

Sighing in frustration, she turned to go the opposite way only to realize that students in the hall were looking at her crazily. 'Great' she grumbled to herself 'now people thought she had anger issues.' Picking up her speed, she rounded the corner to get away from the stares and find her locker.

Once at her locker, Karin quickly collected her things and gave herself a once over in her locker mirror. Seeing everything in place, she closed her locker only to come face to face with Neji Hyuga.

"Ahhh! Geez Neji! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she screeched in his face as she tried to calm her breathing. He merely raised an eyebrow at her. Sulkily she realized that his face hadn't changed at all through the whole encounter.

" Well what do you want? Or do you just like to sneak up on people like that?" she asked as she adjusted her glasses in an attempted to look cool. He regarded her for a second before sighing in what she thought was annoyance.

"I came here to talk about working together on our project for Advanced Biology. Do you have time available this weekend to start on it? I am available most of the weekend."

She blanched at him with her mouth gaping open. " This weekend! Are you crazy! We just got the project yesterday and it's not due until the end of the semester! Why do you want to start it so early!"

His eyes narrowed a bit. " I like to get things done early. Waiting for the last minute to complete this project would be unwise. You should be smart enough to realize that, or else why would they place a sophomore in a senior level class? This is a major portion of our grade and we can't afford to screw it up." he nearly bit out to her.

Karin practically growled at him. "Fine! I'm available this Sunday at 10. I'll meet you at your house!"

A smirk made its way on his face before he gave her a brief nod and left. As Karin watched him leave she realized that Hinata had been standing just behind him the whole time. Karin wondered how she had missed seeing the mousy girl there for so long, though she contemplated, Hinata was never really noticeable unless you were actually looking for her. She was nice enough but way too shy for Karin's tastes.

With a depressed sigh, Karin finally started heading toward the exit of the school. She found her bike and started her long trek to Kakashi's house. It wasn't super long trip but much longer than her trip home. It was nice to have the time to think and contemplate things, especially on nice days like today. Kohona could be so beautiful sometimes and Karin could certainly appreciate it.

As she neared the part of the city that housed Kohona's very own genius Hidden Leaf University, her thoughts took a turn.

Her job. It wasn't that she hated it completely, in fact it was very interesting at times and Kakashi wasn't even that old, though he was kind of pervy.

It was just that she happened to work at a shrine. A shrine. A mother-flipin-shrine! It was ancient! It was out of date! And no one really understood its purpose anymore. It was the only one left in the city and being born in a religious family, she was obligated to become a priestess there.

Karin hadn't told anyone about what she did and avoided questions about where she worked. She liked to work there but people wouldn't understand. They would make fun of her and she did have a reputation to up hold after all. Breaking her thoughts she pedaled faster in hopes to get there soon.

XXX

" …and make sure you pay close attention to the details in this book. I'll be testing you all on it. Dates, names, and quotes. I'll be holding a review session tonight at 7. Come if you need help. Class dismissed."

He got up swiftly so no one had time to talk to him. He needed to hurry home to see if he felt correctly. He had felt a spike of energy earlier in class and the high level of it put him on edge. After all, tonight was a full moon, anything could happen.

XXX

"Wow! What a strange hair color! Do you think it's natural?" a bystander asked her companions. "What! No! She probably dyes it! Who is she any way?" questioned another. "I heard she's a freshman this year. Do you think that ugly guy next to her is her boyfriend? I always see them together." said yet another.

Said girl and her companion had been walking by in the hall but upon hearing the last comment the girl stiffened in anger. Her companion noticed and immediately put a calming hand on her shoulder. The girl looked at him indignantly.

"Lee! Those pathetic dolts have no right to call you such names! Besides, I intend on telling them to keep there big mouths shut. I'd be surprised if the guy down the hallway didn't hear their "quiet" conversation." the girl steamed.

Lee gave a good natured laugh and said "I'm the one who's suppose to protect you, not the other way around. Besides I don't mind."

She stared at him for a full minute before turning her head, sighing, and continuing to walk. "Alright, fine. Let's just go. We have a full moon to worry about tonight anyways."

XXX

Kohona. It had been so long since he had last been here. It brought back so many bittersweet memories for him. And to think that this time he would succeed in what he failed to do almost fifty years ago.

A spike of approaching energy broke him from his thoughts. Upon recognizing it he barked out a laugh.

"Laughing to one's self is a sign of insanity" whispered a voice behind him.

Not missing a beat, he replied, "You would know all about insanity wouldn't you, Itachi? You came here quicker than I expected."

Itachi took a step closer and said, "I felt your energy as soon as you were back in the city. Besides you're in my house. Why are you back and what do you want?"

Another round of laughter was his reply. " You haven't changed a thing have you? Well I better get down to business than. I came to put together an elite team of beings to finish an unaccomplished task and bring justice to our kind."

They stood in silence for a second before he continued. "More specifically Itachi, I want to recruit you on this mission."

XXX

Karin was fed up. She had been trying to decipher scrolls for hours now and was sick of looking at the strange writing. She had been left there by that old man Kakashi to do this work while he was off probably reading his stupid porno. The only thing he even said to her before he left was to be careful and that tonight was a full moon.

What the hell did that mean? Yeah! Very good old man, it is a full moon. And you know what? It happens every month! Wow! Amazing!

God she needed a break desperately. Looking back at the work in front of her, she set to work with a new fire in her eyes to accomplish it in the next hour. It was already 6:30 after all.

Looking at a particularly intricate scroll design, Karin started to decipher. She actually had a talent at doing it. It just came easy to her. She used the small carving knife to carve any new symbols into a block of wood. Supposedly it was meant to show what she had learned as a priestess.

She was concentrating very intently on the scroll that she hadn't even heard the footsteps coming up behind her.

"I need to speak with a Kakashi Hatake, now." The cool male voice said just above her. The response was immediate and she wasn't entirely sure if she was screaming because of the stranger she just realized was there or the small knife that cut her thumb.

She tried to stop it bleeding and didn't notice the blood dripping on the scroll sizzle as it made contact. She quickly rounded on the stranger.

"What the hell! Did you not see me cutting intently with a KNIFE in my hand?"

She held her hand to her chest and glared at the surprisingly good looking stranger. He looked to be her age and had black hair and black eyes that were staring transfixed at her fresh wound.

"Hey! Answer me! Who are you?" she asked furiously. That seemed to snap him out of his trance and he opened his mouth arrogantly to reply but before he could respond, there was a blinding light from behind her and than a large force that threw them both into the wall across the room.

Karin picked herself up slowly looked at the light coming from the scroll. She could tell the energy came from the scroll and that it was really powerful. She almost couldn't stand up from the huge amount of pressure.

Than slowly a head rose slowly from the scroll. If this wasn't so serious Karin would have laughed at the hilarity of the situation. Seriously? A person coming out a scroll?

"What the fuck is that?" Oh god. She had forgotten that she wasn't alone. How would she explain this to him? How could she explain to herself? This was crazy! Impossible! She felt dizzy and almost faint. This had to be a dream.

The body was fully out of the scroll now and Karin realized she was shaking. She wanted to scream but could find her voice. Where was Kakashi? She needed him. He would know what to do.

Suddenly the naked body from the scroll opened its eyes and its mouth.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any ramen?" he looked questioningly at her.

And than she fainted.


	2. Kohona Academy

**Hello there, here's an update of a new idea that popped into my head. If it gets enough support I'll do another installment. The same goes for any stories in Junk Drawer. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto!**

**XXX**

A loud knock resounded on the student council's door notifying the members occupying the room that they had a visitor. No one moved immediately and instead kept up their diligent work knowing that the closest member to the entrance would get up to greet their unknown visitor.

Kin, who happened to be the said closest member- and the _noisiest_, stood up and dusted of her skirt before striding towards the wooden door. However, she only made it halfway when a loud thud was heard and the door burst open to reveal a teenage boy around her age with spiky blonde hair and strange tattoos on his cheeks. She took note of his delinquent-like appearance and lack of school uniform before it finally clicked in her mind that he happened to be the new transfer student to Kohona Academy High School.

On his part, the teen seemed confused. "Hey is anyone in here!" he called out as he barreled his way through the door. Upon seeing Kin, he stopped short and his confused expression morphed into a friendly smile. "Oh hiya! I didn't see you there. My name's Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" Then as more of an afterthought he asked, "Who are you?"

Kin felt somewhat disturbed.

"I'm Mizaki Kin, the second year representative…" she stated slowly but his attention wasn't on her anymore. It had drifted and his eyes were now shifted over to something in the back of the large student council room.

A big grin spread across his mouth and Kin watched curiously as he left her side without a second thought and made his way past the other council members.

He walked by Sai and Zetsu who both seemed to perk up at the distraction the intruder provided, past Kakuzu and Sasori who stopped counting money and sleeping-respectively, and past Neji and Itachi who usually both had an infallible concentration when it came to work. The blonde teen by pasted them all without even a glance.

Kin followed his line of sight, wondering what could possibly have the boy so possessed, when her eyes landed on the secretary working diligently on some paper work in the back. Her eyebrows instantly rose up to her hairline and her mouth fell open in speechlessness as she realized where the strange teen was headed.

Naruto, finally reaching his destination, planted his feet, squared his shoulders, and raised his chin defiantly. A tense silence filled the air around the two figures as everyone waited for him to speak. "Sakura-chan! I finally found you! You have no idea how long it took to find this place. You'd think more people would know where to find the student council." He muttered more to himself. "Anyways I'm here to ask for a favor and I refuse to take no for an answer!" he declared dramatically.

The pinkette in front of him kept her head down as she continued her work, blatantly ignoring him and all of the eyes on them.

The boy deflated slightly at her lack of reaction while everyone else sweatdropped at the anticlimactic confrontation. "Uhhhhh….didn't you hear me? Naruto questioned uncertainly.

He suddenly peered down at her and crossed his arms trying to look more intimidating. "I refuse to leave this spot until I get an answer!"

Again she studiously ignored his antics, pen flying across the page as she wrote.

Huffing in annoyance the blonde tried a different approach. "Look, I came here to ask if you would help me. I'm trying to start a soccer team and I want you to be the manager. The school doesn't have a team and I think it would be great if people had something to rally about and cheer for. I mean all the other schools have a team! And I would totally rock as a midfielder!"

He slammed a fist down on the desk in his enthusiasm.

Unfortunately this seemed to actually elicit a reaction from the hardworking girl. Her temple twitched in a violent sort of spasm and her viridian eyes snapped up at her prey.

"Uzumaki, before you say anything more, let me remind you that you need student council permission to start up any new clubs, which can take up to two weeks before the request can be further reviewed and then either accepted or _rejected_." She told him in an icy tone.

Taken aback by her sudden response but not her cold attitude, Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well yeah…I already knew that! That's why I was also going to ask if you could help me with that stuff….all the paper work and such, seeing as you're the secretary and all.

Sakura gave him an unimpressed look.

"The management of clubs and activities is not my department. If you need information on that, talk with vice president Akasuna Sasori." She spared the said vice president a heated glare but otherwise said nothing else while Sasori gave her a lazy smirk from the background. "_Anyways_, do you even have team members who are interested? You need to have enough people to initiate a team." She asked the teen in front of her.

If possible Naruto appeared even more sheepish. 'Ehhh…..well….you see." He tried to phrase his words carefully but this only made the petal-haired girl even more suspicious. "Do you even have _anyone_ interested?" she asked said sharply.

The boy laughed awkwardly and slowly started steeping backwards. "I haven't really asked anyone yet, but don't worry! Once I have a team established I'll come back at full force and ask you to be the manager again. You won't reject me then!" He laughed heartily at his newly formed plan and turned towards the exit.

Sakura glowered in disbelief at his retreating back. "H-Hey! Wait a second! Why do you even want me as your manager? And what in the world makes you think I'll even consider joining you team?"

He turned back to face her in the doorway, blue eyes flashing with an unknown emotion at her challenge. "I'll only consider you for the manager position. I don't know anyone that can organize and manage better than you and you're an amazing strategist too. When I get the team established, you'll be an invaluable key member! As for you joining? I'll force you to acknowledge me this time around and when you do, I know for sure you'll want to join!" He shot her one last winning smile before crossing his arms behind the back of his head and retreating out the door.

"Who was that Sakura-san? Do you know him?" the president- Neji inquired politely from her right.

The pink-haired girl nodded a look of deep concentration on her face. "I suppose it will get out eventually." She muttered under her breath. Releasing a heavy sigh, she looked up at her co-workers. "Rather unfortunately, we're related. The idiot's my cousin."

At the sudden confession, everyone turned to stare at the girl, trying to wrap their minds around the idea of the two completely different personalities being related. How could such a flamboyant, rowdy, Yankee boy possibly be related to their calm, hardworking secretary? It almost seemed impossible!

Kin was the first to react to the news and popped her head out the doorway to catch a glimpse at the strange teen's retreating back.

"He's kind of cute. Do you know if he's single?"

Her only response was a collection of groans and eye rolls.

XXX

With his new plan in mind, Naruto made his way to the class he was already supposed to be in. As he walked casually down the corridor, he couldn't help but think of whom he should start asking.

He was still very much new to this school and didn't really know anyone except his cousin Sakura and….well he actually only _knew_ just Sakura. But that didn't matter. It was always his childhood dream to play on a soccer team and he had been sorely disappointed when he realized they didn't have one. There were other athletic organizations: a baseball team, a ping pong team, a kendo club, a tennis club, and even a running club. None of these had a particularly good winning record nor were they actually very interesting. That's why he also wanted to start a soccer team. People loved soccer and he was sure that there were many people at the school that would be either very talented or very interested in the idea.

Naruto just had to find them. He'd have to start branching out to people and asking them to join. With a nod of agreement, he finally reached his classroom. When he entered, he was surprised to find the teacher also wasn't there yet.

Grinning at his pure luck, the teen strode past some of the students chattering in their small groups and found an empty seat. Kicking his feet up on the desk, he leaned back so his chair was only on the back two prongs and closed his eyes.

He was in such deep thought that he didn't hear the door to the classroom open or the chattering of the surrounding girls get louder. They giggled and chatted and _gushed_. He missed their squeals of adoration and failed to hear the slowly approaching footsteps until he finally felt a presence looming over him.

He opened his eyes. Cerulean meet obsidian.

"Hey dobe. You're in my seat." The dark haired boy drawled out in boredom.

Naruto's face immediately twisted in annoyance. His eyes narrowed and his lip jutted out in a sneer. "Ehh? What was that? What did you _call me_ you little bastard?" He leaned his face up into the pale boy's personal space.

The teen didn't seem the least bit offended, in fact his lip twitched into a smirk and he continued to stare down the blonde in front of him rather than back away. "What are you deaf as well as stupid? I said you're in my seat."

The blonde's face instantly darkened and he opened his mouth to snarl back a retort but was cut off before he could even get a word in. "You're the new transfer student aren't you? I suppose you don't know the ropes yet so I'll let you off easy this time. But you still have to get out of my seat and next time, you won't be so lucky." The black haired dismissed with an easy wave of his hand.

Naruto stared dumbfounded; trying to understand what was going on. Slowly he rose from the chair, hands balling into fists. "Why you-!"

Again he was cut off.

"Hey you! Yankee boy! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

"Yeah stop bothering him and get out of his seat! You baka!"

Some of the girls had come to step closer to the two standing boys and were now shooting Naruto some pretty nasty glares. The said blonde opened and closed his mouth in indignation.

"Do you even know who Sasuke-kun is? He's the up and coming star of the baseball team!"

"And he's smarter and more popular than you!"

"He doesn't have to deal with the likes of a delinquent like you!"

"Is there a problem here? Ladies? Gentalmen?" a cool voice broke across the flying accusations. Everyone instantly froze and whipped around to stare at their late teacher who had just entered the room. The group of students started to disperse and the girls that were leading the taunting at least had the decency to blush in shame.

"No Kakashi-sensei, there's not a problem." She shyly mumbled out to her feet, looking to the world like an obedient student.

On their part, both boys just looked at their sensei and said nothing. "Boys? Is there a problem here?" The masked man asked again but it didn't sound like much of a question. Reluctantly they shook their heads and the older man's eye crinkled as if he was smiling at them. "Excellent! Than Naruto-kun you can take a seat between Shikamaru-kun and Kiba-kun over there and Sasuke-kun can take his own seat." When he saw that both boys were doing as instructed he turned towards the chalk board. "Now let's begin today's lesson shall we?"

As the class started taking notes on the lecture, Naruto couldn't help but let his mind wander to something that was said earlier. _'He's the up and coming star of the baseball team!'_

He chanced a glance at the dark haired boy named Sasuke and reevaluated him.

'_Baseball huh? Maybe….' _Suddenly he shook his head of his thoughts.

'_Nah! I don't like the vibe that guy gave off. I'll find other people to ask. He probably sucks anyway!'_

**XXX**

**Questions, comments, or concerns? Review! Thanks!**__


End file.
